


That Makes Two of Us

by Et2bruttus



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cuckquean, F/F, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Human, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Orcs, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et2bruttus/pseuds/Et2bruttus
Summary: When Aggra catches her husband Thrall pleasuring himself and fantasizing about Jaina Proudmoore outside their home in Nagrand, it inspires polyamorous fantasies of her own... fantasies that she soon wants to make a reality.
Relationships: Aggra & Jaina Proudmoore, Aggra/Jaina Proudmoore, Aggra/Thrall (Warcraft), Jaina Proudmoore & Thrall, Jaina Proudmoore/Thrall
Comments: 32
Kudos: 38





	1. Caught in the Act

“Uhhh...oh Jaina!”

Of all the things that Aggra was expecting to hear her husband Go’el - more commonly called Thrall - utter when she’d gone looking for him around the back of their hut, this was certainly not it. The Mag’har orcess huddled close to the wall of the hut and peered around the corner of it. A few meters away, her greenskinned orc husband was sitting with his back up against the shed where they kept their farming equipment and other supplies. He was bare-chested (as he often was when working outdoors), and from the looks of it he was currently taking a break from working. 

Well, break was certainly one way of putting it. His belt was loosened, and his pants were pulled down just enough for his cock to be freed from its confines. He had a grimace on his face, his pronounced muscles flexing and sweat glistening on his chest as he fisted his cock. Aggra watched, gaping, as a prodigious flow of precum leaked from his cock, and from the looks of it he was jerking his cock so rapidly that he was working the precum up into a bubbly lather. 

Ordinarily, such a sight would be enough to get Aggra aroused, and indeed, she couldn’t help but admit that she was; already she could feel a growing tingle in her loins. After a few years of marriage, the female orc’s attraction to the former Horde warchief had not abated in the slightest, and seeing him working their farm half naked was usually enough to start getting her wet, let alone seeing him masturbating as he was now. However, what he’d uttered during this apparent impromptu masturbation session gave Aggra pause. 

Jaina. 

Aggra knew immediately that there was only one Jaina in the universe that Thrall could be referring to. Jaina Proudmoore - one of the most powerful human mages in Azeroth and, as of fairly recently, the Lord Admiral of Kul’tiras. 

Jaina’s history with her husband was well known to Aggra by now, as Thrall had been rather open about it. They’d become reluctant allies against a common foe during the pivotal Battle of Mount Hyjal, then neighbors in Kalimdor during a time of tenuous peace between the Alliance and Horde. And in the case of the two of them specifically, friends. Many a conflict from either faction had been defused thanks to Thrall and Jaina’s level-headed leadership of their respective factions, and it had not been uncommon for the two of them to confide in each other in secret meetings away from watching eyes, both Alliance or Horde. 

The latter point had caused Aggra to raise her eyebrow when Thrall had first told her, but he had assured her that he and Jaina’s meetings had been nothing but professional and friendly, and hadn’t gone any further than that. Aggra had sensed the sincerity of her husband’s words, and she took his word for it. Not that she would have or should have been too incensed by it even if their meetings had delved into the romantic; after all, this was a time before she and Thrall had even met each other, let alone married each other. It would be unreasonable for her to be jealous over her orc husband’s previous supposed dalliances prior to marriage, nor he with hers. Still, hearing Thrall’s lust-fueled utterances now certainly got Aggra questioning the truth of those past meetings between him and the human sorceress…

But then their star-crossed friendship had taken a turn for the worse after Thrall put aside the mantle of warchief in order to help mend Azeroth of the damage being wrought by the black dragon, Deathwing. He’d passed said mantle to his then-subordinate, Garrosh Hellscream, who not long after that took it upon himself to wage open war on the Alliance, beginning with mana-bombing Jaina’s new home in Kalimdor, Theramore Isle. Jaina had, according to Thrall, become filled with rage, vengeful, blaming the Horde and even blaming Thrall himself for uplifting Garrosh in the first place. From what Thrall had solemnly told her about it, the two of them had nearly come to blows with each other over it. 

War between the Alliance and Horde had more recently continued with what is now referred to as the Fourth War, but a twist of fate had put Aggra’s husband and Jaina back on the same side with each other, if only briefly. The new warchief, Sylvanas Windrunner, imprisoned and planned to execute the (according to her) treasonous Baine Bloodhoof, prompting members of both factions including Thrall and Jaina to launch a successful rescue mission to free Baine. Despite the somber circumstances surrounding it, Thrall and Jaina had mended their fragmented friendship thanks to that shared goal. Although Thrall hadn’t gone into many of the specifics of their conversation when recounting this to Aggra, she’d seen a glimmer of joy in her husband’s eyes when he told her that he and Jaina had reconciled. 

The end of the Fourth War had brought relief to countless people on both sides, and Aggra was further elated that her husband had reconnected with what was once his closest friend from the enemy faction. Though, seeing him now, she wasn’t so sure anymore. 

Aggra peered around the corner again, watching her husband. She watched keenly as she saw Thrall tense up, clenching down hard as if he was in pain as his cock-pumping went into overdrive, his fist jerking rapidly thanks to the lather of precum lubricating his efforts. His thick green cock twitched, once, twice, and then with a barely-audible gasp of “Ahhhh J- Jaina!”, his cock erupted like a geyser. Aggra covered her mouth to muffle her gasp as thick streams of pearly cum shot several feet into the air. Still Thrall kept jerking, grimacing and grunting as his cock pulsed and fired several thick ropes of cum up in the air in what was easily the most intense cumshot Aggra had ever seen him unleash in all their time being married. The cum made a mess of his pants, his own bare chest, and the ground around him, but he was too caught up in his lust to seemingly notice or care. 

Finally, his intense orgasm subsided, and he slumped back against the shed, letting out a long sigh of relief. A few moments later, the burly orc blinked rapidly a couple times as if remembering where he was, sprung to his feet and quickly went into the shed to find something to clean himself off, clearly trying hastily to wipe away any evidence of what had happened. Not a minute later, he’d cleaned himself up, tucked his flaccid cock back into his pants and went back into the shed for a farming hoe, seemingly intent on returning to work. 

Aggra, meanwhile, was stunned. She didn’t know what to make of what she’d just caught her husband doing, nor was she prepared for the borderline impressive climax she’d just witnessed from him. She and Thrall did not exactly slack in their love life; even since the birth of their son Durak four years ago and daughter Rehze a year later, they still had sex on a regular basis, and it was great sex, truth be told. Looking at the sheer quantity of seed he’d ejaculated and the velocity by which he’d ejaculated it, however, one would think that Thrall hadn’t gotten physical relief in years! Aggra was almost frustrated by it, in a way. What could’ve caused this?

She turned the corner and leaned back against the wall of their hut. No...no, it was a dumb question to ask herself, she thought. It was obvious what had caused the scene she just witnessed ...Jaina. That human woman had, without even being present, caused her husband to cum harder than he probably ever had with Aggra herself. And there was no telling how many times Thrall had masturbated to the thought of this other female when Aggra wasn’t looking. Amid the whirlwind of thoughts rushing through the orcess’ head, she briefly wondered how Thrall even had enough cum left for Aggra herself when they had sex, if this brief bit of masturbation was anything to go by. 

The brown-skinned orcess felt dizzy, short of breath and…

Wet. 

Aggra’s eyes widened as she realized for the first time how soaking wet her pussy was. A trickle of clear fluid ran down her leg and she hastily bent down to wipe it away. Her legs trembled as she tried to reconcile this. Like an out-of-body experience, she’d become so terribly aroused from watching and hearing her husband’s private moment, somehow without even realizing how aroused she was. 

And like the unique intensity of her husband’s orgasm that she’d just witnessed, this arousal she was feeling was different, she knew it. Seeing her husband half naked and masturbating his considerably-sized cock was an arousing sight for Aggra on its own, there was no doubt. But the horrid, salacious truth was that Aggra was even more aroused by the knowledge that Thrall was masturbating to another woman - a human woman with whom he had years of history. 

Aggra had met Jaina a couple of times before, namely at the war crimes trial for Garrosh Hellscream. Even considering the clear physical differences between orcs and humans, Jaina was undeniably attractive in a way that crossed many racial boundaries. Being a human, and a mage at that, she was not strongly built like orc females, but the snowy-blond haired woman had a firm, slender figure that was still curvaceous in all the right places, and with an ample bosom and unblemished milky peach skin as was common in humans. And the human woman was still in her prime and showed no obvious signs of age yet. Perhaps most important of all though, Jaina had an aura about her that exuded confidence and power, and that was undeniably attractive all its own and, Aggra suspected, the thing that may have endeared her to Thrall in the first place. 

In her youth, Aggra had gotten “friendly” with the occasional orc female in her tribe. When she came of age, she had been intimate with one or two females after they’d gone off on a hunt or finished a day of shaman training together. She had fond memories of those times, although she’d not been with another sexual partner since she’d married Thrall. Thinking long and hard about Jaina Proudmoore however, she began to see what her husband saw in her. 

Before she could even suppress them, fantasies roamed freely through her head. She saw Jaina, spread eagle on the fur-covered ground of their hut, she saw Thrall taking the human woman by the tresses of her white and blond hair, pushing his cock in and out of her mouth and down her throat, and she saw herself, crawling toward Jaina’s spread legs, her cute little human pussy pink and glistening wet. And she pictured herself taking Jaina’s silky smooth legs, one in each hand, and pressing her mouth to that lovely human cunny, injecting her tongue right into it as Jaina moaned loudly, the noise muffled from choking down her husband’s green cock.

Aggra shivered, shaking her head and snapping out of her fantasy. She saw Thrall walking in the opposite direction to go till their crops, and she dashed around the corner of the hut before he could turn and spot her. She needed to go check on her children in the hut and prepare dinner for them. But she could still feel the wetness and heat in her loins, could still picture her husband’s spurting cock and the way he moaned “Jaina.” 

She desperately wanted more than anything to find a secluded place of her hut and strip herself nude and rub herself, to masturbate as her husband just had. But she would resist that urge. Even after she put her young children down for bed, she would still resist that urge. She began to have a better idea of what to do about this, and she needed to wait until nighttime when her husband returned from working before she could act on it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aggra and Thrall’s children had just gone to sleep for the night by the time Thrall returned to their hut. Aggra was waiting for him in the room of their hut that they slept in, adorned with fur blankets. When he walked in, she saw that he was caked in dirt from the labors of the day. She smiled at him as he entered their room. 

Thrall smiled back at her. “My love,” he said with his deep, striking voice. He leaned his head down and kissed her on her jaw. He turned away from her briefly and stripped off his pants - pants that, Aggra recalled, had been wiped clean of his excess seed hours earlier. She cocked her head at him, admiring his muscular physique and toned naked buttocks. 

“You were out earlier, yes?” Thrall inquired, seemingly wanting to make small talk. 

“Mmm,” Aggra replied. “Picked some berries. Took Durak and Rehze with me. They helped me.” 

Thrall smiled at her, combing some dirt out of his black hair as he did. 

“You were busy here though, weren’t you, Go’el?” she asked inquisitively. 

He paused briefly and looked at the opposite wall of the hut, Aggra noted, before he picked up a cloth and dipped it into a nearby bucket of water to clean off his skin. “I was. Tilled the field, fixed the barn door…”

“...Fantasized about Jaina Proudmoore,” Aggra finished for him. 

Thrall froze, dropping the wet cloth back into the water bucket with a ‘plunk’ sound. He was silent for several moments before he turned to his wife, looking flustered. “W- what?” 

She raised a brow at him. “You heard me, Go’el.”

He opened his mouth several times, standing there dumbly in the way that was uncharacteristic of the usually composed orc, looking doubly amusing at the moment considering his currently buck naked state. “Aggra...I don’t know…”

“I came home and saw you, by the shed. There’s no point denying it.” 

Thrall was stunned by that. He slumped down onto their fur bed, looking down at his knees and refusing to meet her gaze. He looked back up at her eventually, his blue eyes meeting hers with concern and a hint of fear. “You saw? And heard?”

Aggra nodded. “And I saw you fertilize our yard with your seed. I can’t imagine what you must’ve been thinking about doing to Lord Admiral Proudmoore to cause that,” Aggra said, with the barest hint of a grin. 

Thrall put his head in his hands, blushing a bright green in the way that Aggra found somewhat cute. Her proud stud of a husband looked like a blushing virgin just now. “I’m so sorry Aggra. It...it was just a fantasy and I thought...you wouldn’t be back so soon...and…”

She put a hand up to silence his stammering. “Tell me, Go’el, are you still happy with me?” 

Thrall’s eyes widened. He shifted himself over to her side of the fur bed, taking her hands in his larger ones. “Aggra...of course! You are my life-mate, the love of my life, my everything! Of course I’m happy with you! Living with you and Durak and Rehze in Nagrand this past year has brought joy to my life!” 

Aggra read his gaze, heard the sincerity in his voice and the fire in his eyes as he said it, and she knew it was true. She smiled warmly at him. “I believe you, Go’el.” She paused, taking on a neutral expression again. “So this...fantasy of Jaina Proudmoore, it was just a harmless bit of fun?”

Thrall shook his head to the affirmative. “It was...agh, I can’t explain it, but, it was a passing thought that came over me out of nowhere while I was working.”

“I knew you always had a special relationship with humans, Go’el. I never thought...this though.” 

“I had my fair share of bad experiences with humans too, Aggra, you know this. It’s not so much humans, it’s just...just…”

“Just her,” Aggra answered. 

Thrall looked sheepish again, but he nodded. “Jaina was a good friend and, sure, I suppose some of that friendship went a little too far in my head at times. Us rekindling our friendship recently with that bad business with Baine...I suppose it brought some of those buried fantasies back to me.”

Aggra pondered for a moment before adding another inquiry. “You told me once that you and her would have private meetings together, confiding in each other the way orcs and humans would never do publicly. At the time, you claimed that you and her never…” she didn’t finish the sentence, but Thrall knew what she was referring to. “Was that true?”

Thrall’s expression hardened a bit. “Yes!” he replied defensively. “It is as true now as it was then. Jaina Proudmoore and I have never, ever, been intimate. And I intend for it to stay that way.” 

“But you will continue to have these fantasies though, yes?”

Thrall gently took Aggra by the shoulders. “Aggra, I love and cherish what I have with you more than anything else. Perhaps I was wrong for indulging in something I shouldn’t have. I promise, I will never do this again.” 

Aggra saw the pure adoration in his eyes, and her heart swelled from it. She was sorely tempted, for a moment, to agree to this. But then she thought back to the amazing cum display he’d put on thanks to his fantasy, and she thought back to her own forbidden fantasy of Jaina Proudmoore, and the primal desire behind those fantasies pushed aside rational thoughts as a loving wife. 

“Tell me about it.”

Thrall blinked at her, releasing her shoulders. “What?”

She licked her lips and looked back at his face with conviction. “Tell me. About the fantasy,” she repeated, though her tone was not accusatory.

He looked aghast. “Aggra...why?! Is your intention to make me reveal all in order to further punish me for this?”

Aggra shook her head. “I’m not mad at you, Go’el. I’m simply curious. I have no intention of leaving with the kids or anything so drastic, so banish those silly thoughts from your head. I just want to know, what fantasy of a human woman was so debauched that it made my husband explode with lust?”

Thrall rubbed the back of his neck, looking flushed again. “Spirits, Aggra!”

Aggra noted that Thrall’s green member was slowly growing erect again, as he was clearly replaying the fantasy in his head again. She licked her lips from the sight of her husband’s cock that she’d had inside her so many times prior. She reached over, stroking a hand up and down his toned leg, feeling him shiver from her touch. 

“It’s ok, tell me,” she said warmly. 

Finally, he nodded, clearing his throat. “It was...err...right after we’d rescued Baine from Sylvanas. Jaina teleported us all to the cliffs overlooking Thunder Bluff. Which actually happened, mind you.” He paused, and she nodded for him to continue. “Jaina and I exchanged words, and then Shaw, Baine and the others departed. This is where reality ends and the fantasy begins. Before they departed, Jaina told her companions that she wanted to have more words with me in private. Once they were gone, she reached one of her hands down between my legs, stroking a hand up and down my thigh.”

Aggra smiled from this, and mimicked the story, shifting her own hand to her husband’s thigh and rubbing it up and down. “And then what happened?”

Thrall let out a sigh from Aggra’s sensual rubbing, continuing, “Then she said to me ‘Some things may have changed, but my desire for this hasn’t.’ Then she reached down into my leggings and her hand wrapped itself around my…”

“Around this,” Aggra finished for him, wrapping her strong brown hand around his now fully erect green spire. He groaned from her touch. “And her hand, her dainty, small human hand, it was soft, wasn’t it, Go’el?”

“Oh yes...so soft, and smooth,” he rasped out. “And she began stroking me, and I leaned down and kissed her on the lips while she continued stroking me.” Aggra began stroking Thrall’s cock, causing a bead of precum to emerge from the tip. “And then I began stripping off her clothes. Her cloak, her robe, her boots, everything but that Kul’tiran necklace she wears around her neck.”

Aggra chewed her lip, feeling herself grow aroused and moist from this recounting of the fantasy. “And how did Lord Admiral Jaina Proudmoore look in the flesh? Gorgeous, wasn’t she? Delicate pale skin, perky tits?”

Thrall’s breathing picked up as he seemed to grow foggy with lust. “Yes, yes, and yes. She was not strong, like you, Aggra. But she was so delicate, and yet I wanted to devour her.”

“I know just what you mean,” Aggra replied, her breathing quickening as well. “Did you fuck her next in this fantasy?”

Thrall shook his head. “Not yet. She tugged my pants down and then I enticed her onto the grass beneath us. I spread her legs open, and saw that my old friend Jaina was already wet, dripping wet.”

Aggra smiled widely. “She wanted this as much as you did, Go’el. You tasted her next, didn’t you? You spread those slender human legs open and you slid your tongue right into that human cunt, didn’t you?”

Thrall moaned. “Elements damn you, Aggra, yes. I had to be careful with my tusks, but I sucked on her fleshy lips and then I slid my tongue inside her. And...I have no real experience with humans to base it on, but I can tell you that she tasted...divine, Aggra. Less earthy than orc females, and more like something sweet.”

“Like a fruit, Go’el? Like a peach?” Aggra shivered as she continued masturbating her husband’s cock while trying to inflame his desires and draw more of his fantasy out of him. 

“Exactly...exactly like that,” he groaned while she stroked him. “I spent what felt like an eternity licking her pussy, drinking down her delectable juices, and she came from my efforts.”

Aggra snorted. “Well of course she did,” she chuckled, smacking him upside the head. “Ego, husband.” He laughed with her at that. “And then you fucked her?”

Thrall shook his head. “Not exactly. We…” he paused, not being able to complete his thought. 

“It’s okay, you can say it. You…?” Aggra enticed. 

“We...we made love, Aggra. Like you and I did on our wedding night.” 

Aggra shivered, and yet she felt her pussy get even wetter. She reached a finger down to touch herself, finally, while she continued stroking Thrall’s thick cock with the other hand. For some reason, the prospect of her husband making love, not fucking, but making love to another woman did not inspire jealousy in here, but lust. “How did you do it?” she asked. 

He gulped. “She was soaking now, after her climax. She opened her arms and legs up to me and looked at me with pure lust in her eyes. I settled myself down over her. I had to be careful, Aggra, she was so small compared to me that I feared I’d crush her. Her legs wrapped themselves around my backside as I settled myself over her, and her soft hand took hold of my cock and she guided me in.”

He paused before continuing. “But before I could go any further, I stopped. I said to her, ‘Jaina, we are so close to Thunder Bluff. Someone could hear or see us out here.’ And then she said, ‘Good, I want them to watch and hear. I don’t want to hide this anymore.’”

Aggra shivered, tightening her hand around Thrall’s cock in a way that caused him to groan, and she fingered herself harder. “And then you pushed yourself in. You stretched her tiny human hole open with your orc cock.”

Thrall’s eyes rolled back into his head. “Ah, yes, Aggra! But she pulled my head down to thrust her tongue in my mouth and kiss me while it happened.” 

“And she was tight, Go’el? Tighter than an orcess could ever be?” 

“Ugh, yes. I’m sorry, Aggra, but she was. It was so hard to even get myself inside her at first, but she was so wet that it happened soon after. And true to her word, we made noise, loud, untamed noises in a way that everyone in Thunder Bluff would surely hear. I pumped myself in and out of her, while her legs tightened around me, her moans were so soft, so musical. I began to sweat, and she began to sweat, and her lovely white and golden hair grew unkempt in a way I’d never seen from her before.” 

Aggra reached a near breaking point by now. She stopped stroking Thrall’s cock, causing him to look at her questioningly. She crawled on her hands and knees toward the center of their fur bed, and flipped herself over onto her back. She slid her underclothes down her legs and kicked them off to the other side of the room. She then beckoned him over with a ‘come hither’ motion of her finger. 

“Fuck me, Go’el. Fuck me as if you are fucking Jaina while you continue your story.” 

Thrall made a primal rumble in his throat, and he hastened to comply, not needing to be told twice. He crawled over to his wife, giving her a hungry kiss that she met with equal intensity, before he situated himself above her, pressing the plump head of his cock against her aroused pussy and sliding himself into her, eliciting a moan from both of them. Thrall reached his hands down and began to thumb her dark brown nipples, kneading her breasts as he began to pump himself in and out of her. 

“You - ahhh - fucked Jaina like this, yes? You fucked that little human minx right there on the cliffs overlooking a Horde city, didn’t you?” Aggra continued amid her moans. The sensation of her husband’s wonderfully thick cock sliding in and out of her at a delicious pace was always breathtaking for her, but it was somehow even more intense now. 

“Yes!” he replied with a grunt, nipping at her neck with his canines. “She was so wet, and she kept begging me to keep going as deep as I could.” 

Aggra began to shift her hips in time with Thrall’s fucking, wrapping her legs around his thrusting buttocks and holding him close as the fantasy version of Jaina was in Thrall’s sordid retelling. Their slow, deep fucking continued for a few more minutes, before Thrall continued. 

“But then she wanted to switch positions. She wanted me to take her harder now. On her hands and knees, with her facing Thunder Bluff.”

Aggra gave Thrall a playful shove, grinning at him as she did. She went up onto her hands and knees on the fur bed, shaking her toned ass at him. Seeing Aggra mimicking his fantasy story once again, he obliged his wife and mounted her, pushing his cock back into her in a way that made Aggra gasp. 

“I fucked her hard, Aggra, for all the tauren to hear us. She kept moaning and begging me to keep going, harder and faster. I was getting close, and she was clenching down on me so she was close too.”

Aggra felt herself get close in tandem with this point in the story, combined with Thrall’s thick cock hitting a sweet spot inside her over and over again. “Did you finish inside her, Go’el?” she gasped. 

“Y- yes, I did!” Thrall groaned, his thrusting going into overdrive. “I pulled on her hair and she cried out as I spilt my seed inside her!”

“You would’ve probably given her your child, my husband! You think of that? Jaina Proudmoore, your closest human friend of years, now filled with your seed and carrying an orc baby in her belly!”

Thrall growled. “Fuckkkk, Aggra!”He groaned out loud, followed by cursing in orcish. His hips snapped against her ass and he held himself deep inside his orc wife, shooting a deluge of cum inside her. 

Aggra moaned, trying to muffle herself if for no other reason than her children sleeping in the next room. She reached her orgasm, brought on by the sensation of Thrall’s warm, thick seed filling her up in tandem with the fantasy of him impregnating Jaina Proudmoore. She clenched down on her husband’s member, coaxing more cum out of him and, true to form from his earlier masturbation sensation, Aggra’s eyes widened from the noticeably larger quantity of this ejaculation compared to usual.

They both came down from their climactic highs, with Thrall hugging his sweaty, still dirty body to her naked back, his climax slowing to a trickle as a combination of their fluids dripped from their point of union. He pulled his softening green cock out of her with a long sigh, collapsing next to her and hugging her body to his wife. They took some time to catch their breath before Aggra turned on her side and looked back at him with a smile. 

“Elements, Aggra!” he gasped, followed by a deep chuckle. He stroked a finger lovingly over the tattoo that adored the right side of her face near her eye. 

“Mhm. My thoughts exactly, Go’el,” she grinned at him. 

He wiped sweat from his forehead, smiling. “Well...not exactly our longest mating session, but one of the most intense. I…” he paused to search her gaze. “I still can’t believe you wanted me to do that.”

Aggra’s smile dropped slightly and she turned her gaze away for a moment. “I don’t entirely know either. When I caught you stroking yourself to Jaina Proudmoore...something just...sparked in me.”

Thrall smiled, tweaking her chin. “Well, I promise this’ll only ever be fantasy. And it stops the moment you want it to, remember that.” 

Aggra frowned as he got up onto his feet to clean himself up again. For some reason, her husband’s words didn’t sit right with Aggra. Seeing just how indescribably intoxicating the sex with Thrall had just been when spurred on by this fantasy, she couldn’t help but imagine just how intense the real thing would be. A part of Aggra’s brain knew that it was crazy to even go in this direction, but she couldn’t stop herself, especially with the added forbidden treat of Aggra herself indulging in a bit of passion with a fellow female in a way she hadn’t done in years. And Jaina Proudmoore was on good terms with Thrall once again, and did not have a mate. Could it be possible?

Aggra was caught up in the thrill of this line of thought, and she pushed aside any reservations before they could hold her back. “Go’el? What if ...what if we make it more than just a fantasy?”

Thrall, shocked, turned back to his wife with wide eyes. “Aggra?!”

“I’m serious, Go’el. You saw how...primal this was. Can you imagine the real thing?” 

Thrall sat down beside her again. “Aggra...think about what you’re suggesting here. You’re suggesting that I sleep with another female! That I betray my life-mate, you!”

Aggra shook her head. “No, not betrayal. I’ll be there too, and I’ll expect you to pleasure me as well, as I know you’re capable of doing.”

Her husband rubbed his temples. “Aggra…”

She gulped before continuing to make her case. “The truth is, Go’el, I...I’m curious about her too.”

He looked at her with confusion now. “Curious how?”

Aggra licked her lips sensually, stroking Thrall’s arm. “I mean that I...want to know what a human female tastes like down there.” 

He gaped at her. “Are...are you serious?” She nodded to the affirmative. Thrall shook his head. “You did tell me that you’ve been with females before, but I never thought that… by the Spirits, you and Jaina.” His breath caught in his throat and Aggra saw his limp cock twitch, clear evidence that the vision of his wife and the sexy human woman in bed together was an arousing one. “There’s no telling that Jaina would even want to be intimate with another woman.” 

Aggra shrugged. “If that is the case, I’m content enough to just watch you and her.” 

He sighed, pausing for a few moments. “This is crazy, Aggra. But…” 

“But the idea is something you’ve thought about for a long, long time, and it arouses you to no end, yes?” 

Thrall let out a bemused laugh. “Yes. Like always, you read me like a book, woman.” He took his hand in hers before looking back at her. “So let’s say I agree to this. How would we go about it?” 

Aggra pondered for a moment. “You still have your ways of getting in contact with her, even with her being in Boralus now, yes?” 

Thrall nodded. 

“Then, when we are ready, I’ll take the children down to Garadar and ask Nazla to watch them for the day. You send your message to the lovely Lord Admiral, invite her into our hut and, well, we see where it goes from there.” 

Thrall slowly nodded, rubbing his chin. “There’s a chance she will say no, and we of course cannot force her. Nor do I wish this to risk damaging my friendship with Jaina so soon after we mended it.” 

Aggra leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “If your bond with Jaina Proudmoore is as you’ve described it to me, something tells me she isn’t going to say no.”


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina Proudmoore accepts Thrall and Aggra's invitation. Sordid affairs ensue...

Aggra and Thrall were waiting outside their hut when they heard the whooshing sound of a magical portal opening nearby. The portal opened up on the pathway leading up to their hut, and Jaina Proudmoore emerged from it a moment later. The white and blond-haired human woman strode out from the portal, staff in hand, taking a moment to look at the beautiful and quaint surroundings of lush Nagrand. Her eyes fell on Thrall and Aggra’s hut and her vigilant expression morphed into one of recognition as she made her way over to them. 

The Mag’har orcess was a bit nervous, truth be told, and she sensed that her husband felt the same way, though they both had a good way of hiding it. She didn’t know what to expect when Jaina Proudmoore arrived, or if she would take well to what they were soon going to propose to her. She was a bit antsy the whole morning on the way to and from the ancestral Mag’har settlement of Garadar, where she was leaving her children for the rest of the day with one of the local orc females who she and Thrall were close friends with. Her first nagging thought during that trip was, would Jaina even show up at all? Seeing the sorceress here though brought a touch of relief to Aggra, knowing that Jaina had at least answered Thrall’s message, though it did nothing yet to assuage Aggra’s other concerns for what they had planned for Jaina.

Nevertheless, Aggra was once again dazzled by the Alliance’s woman’s feminine grace and beauty, especially now that the orcess had begun to look at her in a different light following the “mishap” with her husband fantasizing about Jaina. As Jaina walked up to meet them, Aggra tried her hardest not to ogle her, but nonetheless took note of the confidence in the other woman’s stride, the way her lord admiral’s garb was form-fitting to her slender body and the way her bodice revealed just the perfect bit of Jaina’s lovely cleavage for Aggra and Thrall to appreciate, and the way the Nagrand sun accentuated her unique hair pattern, seeming to make the streak of blond stand out. Jaina being dressed more conservatively than both Aggra and Thrall did nothing to downplay Aggra’s attraction for this woman; if anything, it made her all the more eager to help her husband strip all that clothing off her to reveal the lovely form hiding underneath, assuming all proceeded as well as they were hoping.

Jaina stepped up to both of them, and she turned first to Thrall. Aggra noted at first that she was not smiling, but rather appeared a bit concerned. “Thrall, I got your message. Are you alright? Is it Sylvanas? Have she and Nathanos been-”

Thrall raised a hand up to politely stop her. “No, no, Jaina, nothing like that. All is well here, and we’ve seen no sign of Sylvanas since she and Nathanos fled. I apologize if my message was brief and vague. It was not my intention to needlessly give you cause for concern.”

Jaina’s shoulders slumped as she let out a sigh of relief. “Oh...oh, well, that’s good.” She gave a gentle smile at the both of them. “I apologize for getting alarmed. I’m quite glad to hear that you are well and have had no trouble.” 

Thrall smirked at her in a way that accentuated his tusks. “No trouble apart from a rambunctious wife and children.” Aggra playfully smacked at arm at that. 

Jaina smiled at him before turning to Aggra herself. “Aggralan, it’s very good to see you again.” 

Aggra returned the smile and gave a small bow back at her. “Lord Admiral, welcome to our home. And please, just call me Aggra.” 

Jaina nodded, looking back at Thrall. “Forgive me for asking, but if there is nothing to be concerned about here in Nagrand, then why did you ask me here?”

To tear your clothes off, eat your cunt and fuck your brains out, Aggra thought with a wry bit of amusement. 

Thrall looked back at his wife and then to his old friend. “Truth be told, Jaina, we didn’t get much time to talk these past months. And now that the war is over, Aggra and I were thinking that it would be nice to...reconnect in private.” 

Her husband put it far more diplomatically than Aggra would have. Had Aggra been the one to speak, she likely would’ve been a little too truthful about their intentions, scaring Jaina off from the idea outright. 

“I’m not sure, Thrall. That’s very kind of you both, and I don’t want to be ungrateful, but there’s so much still to do in Boralus, feelers to put out on Sylvanas’ whereabouts, refugees to account for…”

“Jaina,” Thrall said again, causing her to pause. “Surely some of this can wait for one day, can’t it? You are an important leader to your people, I understand this better than anyone, but you are a person of your own too, and you need to take some time away from it all every now and again.”

Jaina opened her mouth to protest, before rubbing her arm and sighing. “You may be right. Still, settling down, even briefly, is...difficult, for me. Has been for a while.” 

Aggra looked at the human woman with sympathy, seeing how hard it was for her to find peace, probably ever since what Garrosh had done to her and to Theramore. “Jaina. It would make Go’el and I very happy if you could give us a few hours of your time. He is eager to speak with you again, not as leaders of your respective people, but as friends, and I would like a chance to get to know you better,” Aggra explained with a smile. 

The conflict between her many duties and the personal desire to have some time for herself clearly played out in Jaina’s head for a few moments, before the latter finally won out. She nodded. “That...sounds quite nice, Aggra, Thrall. I would very much like to stay a while. Thank you both for the hospitality,” she said with a small smile. 

Aggra’s face brightened warmly at this answer. “We are glad to hear it. Please, come inside. We prepared some food and drink, and you are welcome to join us.” 

Jaina nodded, following Aggra and Thrall into their hut. Looking over her shoulder, Aggra caught a brief glimpse of Jaina’s eyes on Thrall’s back as she followed them into the hut. Aggra smiled to herself; although this was minor and relatively harmless, it was a good sign of things to come, she hoped. Her husband was shirtless as was normal for him, leaving little to the imagination in terms of his muscular green physique, and this clearly hadn’t gone unnoticed by the human woman. 

Thrall and Aggra’s hut was quite cozy and comfortable, the scent of spices and herbs filling the air from Aggra’s cooking earlier. The main area of the hut was adorned with furs to sit on, and a small wooden table to eat at. With the sun going down, Aggra had lit a small selection of candles around the hut to bath the orc dwelling in a serene atmosphere. From a look at Jaina, Aggra was pleased to see that Jaina seemed to appreciate the humble but comfortable-looking home. 

“This is a lovely home,” Jaina said politely. She looked around, noticing the adjoining rooms. “Where are your children?” 

“One of the women in the village is watching them. She has children of her own, so Durak and Rezhe will certainly enjoy being away from us for a while,” Thrall chuckled. 

Thrall encouraged Jaina to sit down at their small table, and Aggra was pleased to see that Thrall had gently taken Jaina by the hand as he did so. Her husband was making more gentle, gradual physical contact with the human woman as their time with her progressed, and Jaina seemed warm and welcoming of it. Aggra made quick about returning to the table with plates of smoked meat, fruits, vegetables and wine. Jaina’s eyes widened from the spread they’d prepared.

“Oh, Thrall, Aggra, there was no need to go to such lengths for me,” she said.

Aggra smiled, sitting down beside Jaina. She gently patted the other woman’s shoulder. “It was our pleasure, Jaina.” 

Thrall and Aggra began to dig in, and Jaina followed suit. As they ate, Jaina constantly complimented them on the meal, pleasing the both of them. Thrall took up the bottle of wine and poured each of them a glass. Jaina took a whiff as Thrall handed it to her. “Is this draenic vintage?” she asked.

“It is,” Thrall replied. “Given to us by some of the local draenei after we helped them with some aggressive arakkoa who were causing problems for them. Considering the history of the orcs and draenei in this world, I can’t say I ever expected being gifted wine from a draenei.” 

“Or having dinner with a human,” Jaina said with a smile. 

Thrall reached over and put his hand over hers, with Aggra noting how her tiny peach-skinned hand contrasted with and was dwarfed by his larger green one. “You and I were always different from the norm in that way.” 

Aggra smiled, giving a wry smile in Thrall’s direction that he met discreetly. “Go’el told me about your new obligations. How goes the reconstruction of Boralus?” she asked, endeavoring to shift over to casual conversation.

“It’s going well,” Jaina replied. “The city is still being renovated from the destruction of Lady Ashvane’s attempted coup.” She took a moment to take a sip of wine before continuing. “How about your new obligations with the Horde Council?” 

Thrall nodded. “Also going well, so far. Given the mishaps that we’ve had with the role of warchief, having representatives from every Horde race seems to be a good solution for now. Even if it means having to leave my family for a time whenever the council summons me.”

“There were almost no mishaps when you were warchief, Thrall,” Jaina said. 

He gave a small, but sad smile. “You honor me, Jaina. I’m happy with the way things are now though, even if it was a rough road to get here,” he said, reaching over and stroking Aggra’s shoulder. 

Their meal continued in earnest, with their conversation weaving in and out of Jaina and Thrall’s history (steering clear of some of the more uncomfortable details), Aggra giving Thrall shaman training and their falling in love, Jaina’s almost familial bond with the young Alliance king Anduin Wrynn, their efforts in the aftermath of the Fourth War and so on. Jaina was smiling and laughing more and more during jovial topics, and Aggra was happy to see the other woman becoming so relaxed. Thrall recounting Jaina’s history to her had made the Mag’har orcess realize that Jaina probably hadn’t had many happy moments in recent years.

Jaina looked over at Aggra. “How have you been, Aggra? It’s been a few years since you and I last spoke,” she asked, taking a sip of her second glass of wine.

“Just doing my best to keep my young ones from getting into too much trouble, and this one from getting into even more,” Aggra replied with a toothy grin, nudging her husband’s shoulder. 

Thrall put his hand to his chest in mock offense. “And here I thought she was a difficult teacher when it came to shaman training! If only I knew what I was getting into by marrying her! Hard woman!” Jaina chuckled at that. 

“Watch it, Go’el,” Aggra said, pointing her fork at him.

“Yes, watch it indeed,” Jaina added. “You’ve got two hard women at your table with you.” 

Thrall shook his head. “I’m woefully outnumbered here,” he grumbled. 

Jaina finished her food and pushed aside her plate. She looked back at Aggra. “Do you wish to have a third child at some point?”

Aggra shrugged. “Go’el and I have not discussed it at length, but I think we may be content with the two for now.” She took a big swig of wine before continuing. “Not for a lack of trying though, that’s for sure,” Aggra purred, giving a wink at her husband. 

“How do you mean?” Jaina asked. 

“Well,” Thrall began, “let’s just say that Aggra and I are glad that our children are deep sleepers, being only one bedroom away from us.” 

Jaina’s eyes widened when she finally understood what the orc couple were getting at. “Oh...oh!” she said, letting out a small laugh, followed by another quick drink of wine. “Forgive me, I...I feel silly for not realizing at first.” She was blushing a bright red.

“No, forgive us for catching you off guard. You are our guest here, after all,” Aggra said, patting Jaina’s hand. “My husband and I are usually quite open about these things and we don’t often have guests.”

“No...no, this is your home, and you should feel as open to talk about whatever you’d like to,” Jaina said, brushing aside a lock of her snowy white hair. “It’s very different with us humans with those topics. Some of the other races probably see us a prudish, and I wouldn’t blame them.”

She took another drink of wine, her eyes going back to Thrall. Aggra noticed that she was being more and more brazen about ogling Thrall’s bare chest and musculature as the night went on, though she was pleasantly surprised to see her give the occasional glance at her own features. While Aggra was dressed a bit more than her husband, her thin shift did little to hide her brownish-red skin and her cleavage. 

Jaina opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally continued. “May I ask you a personal question.” 

Aggra and Thrall both nodded. “Of course you can, Jaina,” Aggra responded. 

Jaina took a deep breath. “So...you two are still...intimate with each other? The passion is still there for you two?”

Thrall smiled widely, his tusks looking more pronounced as he did. “We are and it is, Jaina. Every night, just about. Well...every night I’m here in Nagrand, anyway.” 

Aggra bit her lip seductively, winking at her greenskinned husband. “Sometimes multiple times in one night.”

Jaina gave a little gasp. “Oh my...oh wow. That is...quite something,” Jaina said, sounding impressed.

“And what about you? Has there been a special person to grace the lovely lord admiral’s bedsheets?” Aggra asked, leaning her head forward conspiratorially. 

“Ah..err...no, I haven’t had time for such things, to be honest. I’ve not...had a lover since Kalec.”

Aggra whistled, and she looked at Thrall, who was keenly interested in the conversation. “Spirits, Go’el. A dragon? Lady Proudmoore’s beauty is so legendary that even a member of one of the most ancient of races was smitten with her.” 

Jaina blushed from the other female’s unexpected praise. She rubbed the back of her neck. “Thank you, Aggra. That’s...that’s too kind. Kalec and I, we certainly did our best to make things work, while it lasted…” she said, taking a sip of wine seemingly before her thoughts took a turn toward the melancholy. 

Aggra took another drink of wine too before boldly asking, “Did you ever take him for a ride while he was in his true form?”

“Aggra!” Thrall half-heartedly scolded his wife with a boisterous laugh. 

Jaina nearly choked on her wine, letting out a laugh as she put a hand to her chest. “Oh Light, no. That would’ve been anatomically impossible.” She paused for a few moments before continuing, emboldened by the openness of the conversation thus far. “In his humanoid form though, we got up to a bit of fun every now and again. We...made love in a broom closet in Dalaran once.”

“Well now, and here I thought you said humans were prudes!” Aggra joked. “A broom closet? I guess you needed a little something done quick but you had no time to find a bedchamber, hmm?”

Jaina rubbed the back of her neck. “It is a long story,” she said sheepishly.

Aggra smiled and picked up the wine bottle on the table, noticing that it was now empty thanks to the three of them. She looked at Thrall. “Go’el, could you get us another bottle?”

Thrall raised up his hands. “Ah, well, I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Aggra.” 

“Oh come now, husband, another bottle isn’t going to kill us, is it, Jaina?” 

Jaina raised an eyebrow at Aggra with a smile. “No, I don’t suppose it will. Thrall?” 

Thrall sighed. “Well...if you both insist. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

He got up onto his feet, and Aggra realized why he was hesitant to stand up. Thrall was, in that moment, pitching a rather large tent in his pants from all of their sex talk. Worse still, a wet patch formed in his pants from the prodigious flow of precum, which was clearly visible to them. From her left, Aggra heard Jaina just faintly whisper out in a way that was clearly intended for no one else to hear, “by the Light!” Looking quickly at her, Aggra saw that Jaina was gawking at her husband’s clear erection tenting his pants, and it didn’t take a genius to see that the human woman was taken aback by the size of the erection.

“On second thought, Go’el, you may want to change your pants first, before you get that second bottle,” Aggra said with a wink. 

Thrall let out a cough, fast-walking from the room. Aggra looked back at Jaina, rolling her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. “Males, yeah?” Jaina simply nodded, not knowing what to say. 

After a moment, Jaina looked back at Aggra. “Forgive me, I, erm...I need to relieve myself. Do you mind?” 

“Of course not. Around the back of the hut.”

Jaina nodded quickly, seeming to be in a hurry. “Thank you. I’ll be back in a moment.” 

The human woman pulled her chair out and hastened from the room, leaving Aggra alone. Looking to their shared room, Aggra saw Thrall stripping off his pants and rummaging through a chest to find another pair. The haste by which Jaina fled from the room was odd to the orcess, and she suddenly had a hunch. Deciding to risk it, she got up from her chair as well, and walked outside their hut. Following the path that Jaina had gone around their hut toward the small outhouse they had around back. A few moments later however, Aggra’s hunch proved accurate, and it turns out Jaina had not gone to the outhouse. Instead, she had sought out an entirely different kind of relief. 

There, huddled near the small window that peered into Aggra and Thrall’s room, was Jaina. The human woman was on her knees, sneaking a peep through the window while she was reaching down and rubbing herself between her legs. She was breathing heavily, but clearly trying to muffle her voice. Given how hard the human woman was rubbing herself, Aggra didn’t need to have a clear view of the window to know that her husband was currently nude in their room right now, and that was the reason for Jaina’s current arousal. 

A tingle rushed through Aggra’s body, going down her spine and ending at her loins. This was the kind of obvious sign that Aggra had been waiting for. And she and Thrall would have no better opportunity than this. 

“Well...what do we have here?” Aggra asked, emerging from behind the corner of the hut and approaching the human sorceress with her hands on her hips. 

Jaina’s eyes went wide and she struggled to find purchase on her feet. “Aggra! It’s...it’s not what it looks like!” she whispered loudly, clearly trying to defend herself while trying not to alert Thrall inside the hut that she’d been peeping on him. 

“Oh no? You mean to tell me that you aren’t kneeling by our window, looking at my orc husband’s erect penis and wondering what it would feel like pushing inside you?” Aggra asked with a purr. 

Jaina gaped like a fish. “I- I…” 

Aggra approached her, settling down onto her knees beside Jaina. The human woman had fought in countless battles against many foes, and yet the orcess couldn’t imagine her looking more terrified than she did right now. 

Aggra put a finger gently to Jaina’s lips. “Shhh. It’s alright, Jaina.” She took a deep breath. “Go’el and I...we haven’t been entirely honest with you.” Jaina looked at her questioningly at this but she let Aggra continue. “You see, a few nights ago, I caught my husband in the yard, stroking that mighty thick cock of his.” Aggra paused, looking into the room where Thrall was still in the nude, rummaging through that chest and, Aggra suspected, taking as much time as possible while doing so in order to give Jaina this view. 

Aggra looked back at Jaina. “And you know what he said while he was doing it? He said your name.” Jaina gasped from this revelation, but Aggra continued. “And after I saw that with my own eyes, Jaina, it didn’t take me long to realize what I wanted. I wanted to watch you fuck him. I want you and Go’el to fuck.” 

A whirlwind of emotions could be seen in Jaina’s eyes as she struggled to process this. Instead of the barrage of protests and questions, however, the only thing that came out of Jaina’s mouth was simply. “W- why?”

Aggra stroked Jaina’s cheek. “Because you want to fuck him. And he wants to fuck you. What Go’el and I have is special, sacred. And I don’t intend for that to change. But what you and him have is...something different. Kindred souls, despite being on opposite sides of two factions who always warred with each other. It would be wasteful, Jaina, to let anything get in the way of a bond like that, including my marriage. Wasteful to not consummate something so special, that you clearly both want, and that I want.”

“It’s true, Jaina,” a deep voice said. 

Jaina’s eyes widened when she turned and saw Thrall standing behind her, having left the room inside the hut unnoticed while Aggra was revealing all to her. The orc male, standing tall and stocky in all his naked glory, towered over Jaina, his cock still throbbing. The human woman’s eyes fell on his erection, and she gaped at it, her mouth almost seeming to water from being so close to it. Her eyes turned up to Thrall’s strong but kind face.

“Thrall, I...I had no idea you… did you really fantasize about...me?” 

Thrall smiled warmly, reaching down and stroking a hand through her hair, causing her to sigh and shiver. “Can you blame me, Jaina? You are an extraordinary woman. Exceptional in mind and body. Aside from my Aggra, I’ve never cared for a female as deeply as I have for you.” 

This revelation brought a tear to Jaina’s eye. “Thrall I...I have to confess, I’ve...thought about you in such a way too. But after your marriage to Aggra, I...pushed such thoughts from my mind. I gave up any chance of such things.”

Aggra wiped the tear away from her cheek. Wrapping Jaina in a hug, Aggra whispered into her ear. “This is your chance, Jaina. Say the word, and we can return to the table and get back to what we were doing before. Or you can take a portal home and we can forget this conversation ever happened.” Aggra released Jaina from the hug, looking into her face. Jaina frowned from what Aggra said. “Or...say the word, and Go’el and I will take you into our bed, and you and my husband will spend tonight making up for lost time.”

Jaina looked back and forth between her and Thrall with bated breath. It took her no time at all for her to look back up at Thrall and say, “Take me to bed.” 

Thrall let out a masculine rumble in his throat as he scooped up the comparatively tiny human woman up into his arms, causing her to let out an almost girlish squeal, but it was one of love-drunk excitement and giddiness. “With pleasure, Lady Proudmoore.” 

He strode with purpose back toward their hut, with Aggra leading them. Aggra threw closed the door of their hut after Thrall carried Jaina inside like a husband carrying his bride over the threshold. The dinner table was long forgotten as Thrall carried Jaina into his and Aggra’s room, gently depositing the human woman onto their bed of furs, as Aggra closed the door behind them. 

Jaina was breathing deeply as she looked at Thrall’s nude body up and down. She almost seemed to forget that Aggra was even there for a moment, but Aggra didn’t mind. Given the male specimen that she was looking at up close now, the orcess could hardly blame her. 

“I can’t believe this is really happening. It doesn’t feel real,” Jaina swooned. “So long thinking about it, and now it’s real.”

Thrall sat down on the bed beside her, gently taking her chin in his finger, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. “It’s real Jaina. And I’ve thought about it for just as long.” 

She kissed the palm of his big green hand. “Since when, Thrall?”

He leaned forward and, without hesitation, planted a kiss onto her mouth, which she eagerly responded to, letting out a soft, “mmm” as she kissed him back. The size difference between them proved little difficulty for them. Jaina was unbothered by his tusks as she almost naturally maneuvered her mouth and face around them to meet her small rosy lips with his larger green ones. 

“Since Mount Hyjal. When you stood your ground against Archimonde and mocked that Eredar bastard to his face, there was a part of me that wanted to tear your clothes off and mate with you right then and there.”

She passionately took the initiative and kissed him, causing him to growl with pleasure in his throat. Aggra saw their tongues make contact, and was excited to see that Jaina had been the one to slip her tongue into his mouth. They pulled back to catch their breath, a small strand of saliva connecting her mouth to his. 

“I keenly remember you doing the same,” Jaina said. “And I made the mistake of not mounting you right then and there, after the battle was won.” 

Aggra sat down on the bed beside them. Already she could feel herself growing wet, but she was also eager to see more. “Are you two going to keep singing each other’s praises about battle courage all night, or are you going to start to do something about it?”

Thrall and Jaina both laughed. “Can’t argue with that,” Thrall chuckled deeply. He gave Jaina one final kiss before rising to his feet. 

Aggra rubbed Jaina’s shoulders sensually, and was continuously pleased that she did not object. “Do you want to take your clothes off?”

To her surprise, Jaina shook her head. “Not yet. I can’t wait any longer. I need to…” she didn’t finish the sentence. 

“It’s alright, Jaina. Whatever you want, Aggra and I are happy to oblige. Whatever happens in this hut, stays in this hut. There’s no one else here to judge you,” Thrall said, and Aggra nodded in agreement. 

Jaina took a deep breath and looked back at Thrall with pure lust in her eyes. “Alright...I want to put my mouth on it. Just like I fantasized about.” 

Thrall smiled down at her and Aggra kissed Jaina on the cheek. She whispered into Jaina’s ear, “Down on your knees then, lovely human. You’re going to lick and suck your first orc cock, and I’m going to help you do it.”

Jaina cooed, eagerly complying. She sank down onto her knees in front of Thrall, and her head was level with his throbbing green penis. Aggra settled herself down onto her knees beside Jaina, stroking Jaina’s hair to get it out of her face in preparation for this. Jaina had her most close-up view yet of Thrall’s orc cock, and the human woman seemed captivated by it. Aggra was almost certain that her husband was well-endowed and above-average by orc standards, surely making his cock look gargantuan in Jaina’s eyes. His cock was a long, thick tube of green flesh, about the size of Jaina’s wrist, with veins running down its length and a thick, bulbous head that was a darker shade of green than the rest of his cock. 

“What do you think, Jaina?” Aggra cooed. “Does the real thing line up with your fantasies about my husband?”

She tentatively wrapped her hand around his cock, marveling at how she could hardly even encompass its girth in her grip. Jaina gasped. “No. It’s...it’s even bigger than how I imagined.”

Thrall reached down and stroked her cheek. “If you’re trying to flatter me, Jaina, it’s working.” 

She flashed a seductive smile up at the orc. “I’m just being honest with you, Thrall. Always have been.”

Without further ado, Jaina gripped his girthy green cock at its base, feeling it pulse in her grip. A thick blob of precum emerged from the thick mushroom-shaped head. And as Aggra anticipated, Jaina lowered her mouth straight for the cockhead, planting a wet kiss with her rosy lips right onto the head of her husband’s cock, lapping up that tantalizing dollop of precum, vocalizing her love of the rich, salty flavor with a delighted, “mmhmm” sound. Thrall let out a long sigh. 

Aggra began to stroke Jaina’s hair, her breasts pressing against the other woman’s back as Jaina maneuvered her small mouth to the right side of Thrall’s cock and then the left, planting kisses and licks along its considerable length from tip to base, bathing it in her saliva. 

“I should've *kiss* been licking *lick* this wonderful cock *smooch* everytime we had our meetings in private,” Jaina uttered out in between nursing away at Thrall’s cock with her mouth. 

Thrall was too enraptured by having the source of his fantasies on her knees worshiping his cock to respond, but her words seemed to arouse him even more. Aggra was getting more turned on, and she slipped her skirt to the side and began to finger herself while watching the human woman attend to Go’el’s needs. After a few moments, she shifted herself closer so that she could get a better view. 

She patted Jaina on the shoulder, causing Jaina to pull back from licking the crest just behind the head of Thrall’s cock. “Would you like to try sucking it?”

Jaina, flushed and taking deep breaths, looked back at the green cock with lust but also a hint of uncertainty while she continued to jerk it. “Yes...yes I do. But I don’t know if I can. I’ve done this before but never with one so big.”

Thrall stroked her head, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear lovingly. “No need to do something you don’t want to, Jaina. Whatever you can or want to do is more than enough for me.”

Aggra smiled at him approvingly. Jaina nodded her head vigorously. “I want to, need to, try it at least.”

Aggra put her hands on Jaina’s shoulders. “Take a deep breath, relax your jaw and open your mouth as wide as you can,” Aggra coached her. 

The human woman did as instructed, lowering her open mouth down onto the head of his cock as he gave the gentlest of pushes in. His thick cockhead pushed past her mouth as she made a gulping sound in her throat, but so far she seemed to be taking his member. Her mouth salivated and saliva dripped along his cock while she stared with wide, loving eyes up at Thrall’s face. After another moment, she pushed her mouth a little deeper, and Thrall let out a deep moan as he felt the tightness and wetness of her mouth, and he superifically pushed into her throat. Jained suddenly gagged as his thick cockhead pressed into her gullet, and she pulled back, strands of her saliva dripped from her mouth and coating his cock as he pulled back. 

“Are you alright, Jaina?” Thrall asked with concern. 

Jaina wiped her mouth with her arm. “Yes...yes I’m fine,” she said, catching her breath. “I could feel the strain. I think I’m ready to try again though.” 

Thrall nodded, and gripped his cock at its base to hold it steady. Aggra and Thrall watched as Jaina lowered her mouth down again, finding it easier to slip the head and first couple thick inches into her mouth this time. She let out a pleasured moan in her throat as she sucked him down, breathing in his masculine musk as she did. She held onto his muscular thighs as she pushed his mass of orcflesh into her throat again and had an easier time of it this time, but eventually she reached a threshold where she couldn’t go any further, gagging again at the end. 

She coughed a couple times after she pulled off. “I’m sorry, I tried, but I can only go so deep,” she said, sounding greatly disappointed. 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Thrall said. “What you were doing before was amazing in itself.” Jaina smiled brightly at that, and eagerly gripped his cock again, lavishing his cock with kisses and licks with even more vigor this time, especially when she felt him shudder and moan when she found a particularly sensitive spot. 

While Jaina attended to Thrall, Aggra shuffled herself behind Jaina and started stripping off Jaina’s cloak. Jaina looked back at Aggra questioningly as much as she could, given her mouth was still fastened to Thrall’s orc cock. 

“Do you mind?” Aggra asked softly, tossing aside Jaina’s cloak. Jaina shook her head no, and Aggra smiled, continuing to take off the archmage’s clothing piece by piece while Jaina continued her oral stimulations to the tune of Thrall’s deep moans and sighs of pleasure.

Aggra took off Jaina’s boots, one after the other, tossing them aside. Then her robe, and then her pants. Jaina would shift herself around, indulging Aggra in stripping her naked without having to pull her mouth away from Thrall’s cock that she was so intoxicated by. Finally, Jaina was down to nothing but her bodice and purple and white panties. 

The orcess purred from the delicate beauty of Jaina Proudmoore, admiring her flawless pale peach skin. Without even thinking about it, Aggra lowered a finger down and ran it along Jaina’s panty-covered crotch. Jaina let out a surprised “Mmph?!” in response. The orcess intoned a pleased rumble in her throat when she felt how positively soaked Jaina was down there. 

“She’s wet, Go’el. So wet for you,” Aggra cooed to her husband, who had paused to stair down at this new development with wide blue eyes. She looked at Jaina’s face. “Forgive me, do you mind my touching?” 

Jaina pulled away from Thrall’s cock, jerking the spit-slick member as she did. “I’ve...I’ve never been touched in such a way by another female before. It feels a bit strange to me. But...no, no I don’t think I mind the touching.” 

Aggra smiled at her answer. Her fingers went down to Jaina’s panties again, and she used her thumb and forefinger to pull Jaina’s panties off to the side. Then, with the pointer finger of her other hand, she slipped it ever so gently into Jaina’s wet pussy with a squelch, a sound akin to slicing open a peach. Jaina let out a long singsong moan in response. 

The orcess sighed with satisfaction as her questing finger delved inside Jaina’s vaginal canal, and was immediately taken aback by how utterly tight she was, feeling the slender female’s walls milking at just her finger alone. She pulled her finger out of Jaina’s depths with a slurping sound, looking up at her husband. 

“She’s so tight, Go’el,” Aggra said, licking her lips lasciviously. She then sucked her finger - wet with Jaina’s juices into her mouth - moaning contentedly from the flavor. She and Thrall’s earlier suspicion was correct; she tasted sweet, like a fruit. “And now that I’ve tasted human pussy, I don’t think I can settle for anything else.” 

Thrall groaned, looking back and forth between her and the human woman. “I’ll have to find out for myself now. I can’t wait any longer.” He gently patted Jaina on the head, pulling his wet cock away from her mouth in a way that Jaina almost looked disappointed to be parted from it, much to Aggra’s amusement. “On the bed, my Jaina,” he commanded. 

Jaina was all too eager to comply, practically scampering over to their fur bed and plopping herself down onto it on her back. Thrall approached her, his erect cock swaying as he approached her, her eyes hypnotized by it. Aggra approached Jaina from the other side. She took hold of Jaina’s panties, and slipped them off of Jaina’s legs, with her aiding the orcess in removing them without the human woman needing prompting, tossing them aside. 

Aggra stroked Jaina’s hair. “He’s going to eat your pussy now, and he’s very good at it, trust me.” Jaina looked back between her legs eagerly, waiting for Thrall to return the favor for her earlier efforts.

Thrall kneeled down in front of the bed, taking her delicate, silky-smooth legs in his large hands and putting them on his shoulders, settling his head down in between her thighs. He began blowing wisps of hot air onto both her thighs, along with teasing kisses up and down her legs in a way that Thrall had done with Aggra herself in the past as well. His tusks nudged against the flesh of her legs as he did so, but Jaina did not seem to mind. 

Aggra could not see from this angle, but she could tell the moment her husband’s tongue snaked its way against Jaina’s pussy when the human woman’s eyes widened and her entire body went into a spasm. Jaina’s hand clutched Aggra’s as her hips began to rock against Thrall’s face and Thrall made contended noises between Jaina’s legs, slurping away at her wet peach like a man dying of hunger and thirst.

The orcess began to unlace and remove Jaina’s bodice - her last piece of clothing - from her while Thrall feasted on her pussy. Jaina barely seemed to notice, so preoccupied was she with Thrall’s oral efforts at the moment. When the last tie came loose, Aggra tossed the garment aside with the rest of Jaina’s clothing.

Now freed, Jaina’s breasts were as perfect as the rest of her, in Aggra’s view. They were nearly as big as Aggra’s own, looking even bigger on Jaina’s otherwise petite frame. So pert, and unblemished, with the cutest of pink nipples with not even the slightest sign of aging or sag. Aggra could not help herself, and she reached down, thumbing Jaina’s nipples while a contended purr reverberated in her throat, pleased to feel that the buds were hard and erect with the human woman’s arousal. Jaina moaned from the sensation in conjunction with Aggra’s husband’s efforts, and Aggra continued to idly flick away at Jaina’s nipples and rub her breasts while she turned her attention back to the action between Jaina’s thighs.

Jaina’s other hand went down and began to stroke through Thrall’s thick mane of black hair. His steely blue eyes gazed up at her face to gauge her responses while his tongue did its exquisite work on her, and Aggra knew from personal experience that Jaina would no doubt be even more aroused by this, having been on the receiving end of such affections from Thrall many times in the past.

“Oh Thrall, don’t stop! I’m getting close already!” Jaina moaned, her hand tightening around Aggra’s. 

Thrall responded with vigor, moaning and giving feral noises in his throat that aroused Aggra, causing the orcess to reach down and touch herself from watching this. His head bobbed in and out between Jaina’s legs, her whole body wracked with spasms every time he moved. Aggra could not see it, but she knew that Thrall could not get very deep inside Jaina’s pussy with his tongue as it would cause his tusks to nick Jaina on her inner thighs, but he was compensating for it by paying much more attention to sucking her labia and lashing away at her clit with just enough teasing and regularity to drive her wild. He also began to add one of his thick fingers to the mix, gently thrusting the green digit in and out of her tight cunny and curling it inside her while lashing his tongue away at her clit. 

Jaina cried out loud and her body shook, her legs wrapping around Thrall’s head as she reached an explosive climax. Her ass rose and fell off the fur bed, mashing her soaking crotch against Thrall’s face, which the orc was eagerly prepared for, clutching the cheeks of her pale buttocks in his big hands to steady her as he drank down the juices of her orgasm. His tongue continued to lash against her clit, drawing out her climax and his lips sucked at her lips like sucking a peach. Aggra rubbed her own dripping pussy even harder from the sordid display of watching her proud husband bringing a female human to orgasm with his talented mouth, though she was immediately also envious of him and wanted to get more of a hands-on taste of Jaina’s cunt herself. 

The human woman finally relaxed, falling back on the bed with a long sigh. She wiped a bead of sweat from her face and brushed aside the single unruly blond hair from in front of her left eye. “By the Light, Thrall. That was wonderful,” she panted out with a tired laugh. 

Thrall gave one last lick to her oversensitive depths before he extracted his tongue from her juicy snatch, his head rising up from between her legs. Pussy juices dripped down the blue braids in his dark beard, and Aggra saw that her husband wore a rather smug grin on his face. He kissed each of her skinny pale thighs before he turned to Aggra, planting a big wet kiss onto her surprised lips, and the orcess found herself tasting the exquisite tart flavor of Jaina’s pussy once again, her tongue tangling with his to taste more of it. They broke their kiss a moment later and Thrall turned back to Jaina. 

Thrall got onto the bed and shuffled himself up to Jaina, his cock fully erect and ready for her. Jaina’s eyes turned down to it and widened again, shivering with excitement from knowing what was about to happen to her. Aggra took it upon herself to position herself near Jaina’s head at the other end of the bed so she could get a good view of this. 

“Go’el is going to make love to you now, Jaina. Are you ready?” she asked warmly, stroking Jaina’s hair. 

Jaina looked down at Thrall stroking his cock, looking back at Jaina with pure adoration in his eyes. “It’s so massive. How do you ever get such a thing inside you?”

Aggra grinned. “Oh believe me, he stretches me every time. You’ll end up loving it though, I promise you.” 

Jaina nodded shakily. “Alright...I’m ready. But Thrall, please be gentle. I’ve never had someone as big as you before.” 

“Of course, Jaina. I would never hurt you,” Thrall replied, making Aggra smile. 

Thrall shifted himself closer to her on the balls of his feet, gently spreading Jaina’s milky pale legs wide open. Her pussy, wet from his efforts, bloomed open to him. From here, Aggra had her first clear look at it, and she (and, she suspected, her husband) concluded that it was the most enticing pussy she’d ever seen; soft, delicate pink lips like a flower, and with a completely shaven mound that looked as smooth as silk. 

Thrall positioned the bulbous head of his fat green cock right up against Jaina’s aroused sex hole, rubbing the head up and down her wetness to coat it in her lubrication. Aggra shifted herself down to her spread-open legs momentarily, gripping her husband’s cock as she spit onto his cock, rubbing the slickness across its length to provide some additional lubrication. She knew that the dainty human woman was going to need all that she could get for this. Aggra then moved back to the other side of the bed. She positioned herself behind Jaina and gently lifted Jaina’s head to put it in Aggra’s lap. Jaina’s eyes gazed questioningly up at the orcess. 

“I want to give you a better angle for you to see when he pushes himself inside you,” Aggra purred. Jaina licked her lips and nodded. 

Everything was ready, and both Jaina and Aggra watched with bated breath as Thrall pressed his thick green cockhead up against Jaina’s tight pussy. He pressed gently, slowly, hearing Jaina hiss and clench her teeth. As Aggra suspected, Thrall’s cock wouldn’t enter the human woman's tight pussy right away. Thrall seemed prepared for this as well, and instead of trying to force his cock in, he took his time. As Aggra watched, her husband licked his lips and pulled his cock back an inch and then moved it forward an inch, the spit sheen coating his cock intermingling with the wetness seeping out of Jaina’s pussy. He was making micro-thrusts, pecking away at Jaina’s pussy little by little in a gradual effort to push the thick crown past her opening. Jaina was gasping, clutching Aggra’s readily-available hand while she watched her own penetration. 

Slowly but surely, the pink petals of Jaina’s labia began to swallow up the fat head of Thrall’s green orc cock before, with a wet pop, Jaina’s pussy encased Thrall’s head and another inch of his gargantuan member. Thrall moaned loudly along with Jaina, her eyes rolling back into her head as she was penetrated. 

Thrall cursed in orcish. “Ughh, t- tight,” he then groaned. He started to slowly move. 

“Wait, stop!” Jaina said, causing Thrall and Aggra to look down at her with alarm. “J- just give me a minute. I need to get used to it,” Jaina gasped, taking deep breaths as if she was going into labor. 

“Take as much time as you need, Jaina,” Thrall said, gritting his teeth. Aggra could tell that having his member snugly inside of such a tight hole was making it hard for him to keep his composure. However, she had faith that her husband could last as long as Jaina needed him to. 

Thrall stayed as still as a statue while Jaina breathed heavily for a few moments, letting her neglected pussy get reacclimated to having a penis inside of it, and a large one at that. Despite the care and sensitivity involved in the act, Aggra couldn’t help but find herself growing extremely wet - wetter than she had been in a while - from watching this. It felt almost like her husband was taking the human woman’s virginity, in a way, given the extreme level of care involved due to their size difference, and it aroused the orcess to no end. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Jaina nodded her head. “Okay, keep going, Thrall.” 

Thrall obliged his long-time friend and ally. He shifted himself slightly so that he was positioned over her legs, his knuckles pressing into the bed on either side of Jaina’s hips so that he was positioned for a more downward angle, with her legs propped on top of his. With a grunt, he gave a gentle push, and another couple inches of his girth slipped down into Jaina’s pussy, to a squeal of pleasure from her. Another inch followed, and then another, and then another, until finally Thrall seemed to hit a barrier inside her, and Jaina hissed out. 

“Wait! That’s as far as it will go,” she gasped. Looking down at their point of union, Aggra saw the last few inches of his thirteen inch member outside of Jaina’s pussy, her juices dripping down its length to its base. 

Thrall, flushed with a darker shade of green, smiled at up at Jaina’s face. “We’re about six or so years late, but here we are, Lady Proudmoore.” 

She chewed her lip sexily at him. “Yes. You’re inside me, Thrall. I can’t believe it.” She looked up at Aggra, whose lap her head was currently resting in. “Thank you for this, Aggra. Thank you,” she sighed dreamily. 

Aggra's face brightened and she leaned her head, upside down, down to Jaina’s lips, kissing the human woman. Jaina was so intoxicated by the circumstances that she responded passionately to the other female’s kiss. Aggra pulled back, kissing Jaina on the nose as she did. “My husband is going to make love to you now.”

Aggra and Jaina both eagerly watched as Thrall wound himself up again and pulled his cock - soaked with combined fluids - out of Jaina’s depths up to the fat head. With how tightly-closed around his head her pussy was, there was no risk of him accidentally slipping out like he may normally would with Aggra. When only the head was inside her, he smoothly pushed back in with a squelch and a moan from Jaina. With maculine grunts and moans, he began to make a smooth, gentle in and out stroking, making love to the gorgeous human woman beneath him while she whispered his name and let out gasps of pleasure over and over again. 

“You’ve always been there for me, Thrall. And now we’re making love, finally,” Jaina gasped. 

Thrall slowed, looking away in momentary shame. “No, I haven’t always been there for you.”

Jaina took his face in her hands. “Hey, Thrall, look at me.” He looked at her, emotion in his eyes as he did. “I already forgave you for that. And you’re here now. You and I will never be on opposite sides again.” 

Thrall nodded. “No, we won’t. I promise you, Jaina.” They met in a kiss, and Aggra’s heart swelled from the reconciling of her husband and the human woman. 

“Now, make love to me, you perfect orc,” Jaina utterly passionately. And he obliged her. 

The orcess began to thumb her own nipples and squeeze her own breasts while she watched the culmination of nearly a decade of history between the former orc warchief and former lady of Theramore. Jaina’s toes curled, and her legs wrapped themselves around Thrall’s thrusting buttocks while he slid himself in and out of Jaina’s tight pussy. The size difference between them was so significant that it looked as if Jaina’s writhing, petite body was lost under his massive muscular green form. And all the while, Thrall and Jaina’s eyes never broke contact with each other. There was something primal, elemental even, about this joining of two people, as if this was something that was always meant to happen. Not a trace of jealousy could be found on Aggra’s part; she just felt in that moment that she was witnessing something special between two kindred souls, and she was happy to have facilitated it.

“Yes, yes yes, Thrall, so full, yes!” Jaina moaned repeatedly as Thrall began to pick up the pace. He was sliding in and out of her faster now, but her pussy had grown used to his length and girth by now and she was growing addicted to the fullness of having him inside her. Aggra noted that she even seemed to get hints of pleasure mixed with a little bit of delicious pain whenever Thrall would deepen his stroke, no doubt superficially tapping against her cervix with his plump cockhead before he pulled out and repeated again. 

“Faster, Thrall, faster!” Jaina gasped.

Thrall growled something in orcish and braced himself down, thoroughly hammering away at Jaina’s pussy with his green fleshy weapon now, his full balls slapping Jaina’s pert ass as he did. He leaned his head down and hungrily nibbled on her pink nipples while her legs tightened around his thrusting buttocks and waist, running her fingers through his head and hugging his head to her chest. A chorus of their shared primal moans and grunts and a symphony of slurps, squelches and slaps filled the room. 

“I’m going to cum again, Thrall! I’m going to cum on your cock! Don’t stop!” Jaina moaned. 

“Ugh, I’m getting...close too, Jaina!” Thrall grunted. 

Aggra chewed her lip from hearing this. Unbeknownst to Jaina, both herself and Thrall had abstained from sex for the past week in preparation for this. So she knew that Thrall’s balls were positively churning with a build-up of potent seed, especially with this being his dream fantasy for the longest time. She and Thrall had not actually discussed it prior, but in this moment, Aggra had a primal desire that needed to be sated by watching something in particular happen. 

“Cum inside her, Go’el! Pump every drop inside her! Knock up your human lover!” Aggra growled. 

Jaina’s eyes widened up at her and Aggra thought for the briefest of moments that she would protest. However, Jaina’s eyes widened with shameless lust and she nodded her snowy-white head vigorously. “Do it, Thrall! I want it inside me!”

Thrall, sweating, looked down at Jaina. “Do you - ugh! - have a spell or potion?!”

“No, Thrall,” Jaina replied, panting. “I’m completely fertile right now. Maybe I’ll take a potion later, but I probably won’t. Do it, Thrall! Fill me!”

“Fuckk, Jaina! Cumming!” he bellowed. 

He leaned down, practically looking like he was smothering the tiny human woman, and he met her lips in a heated kiss as they moaned into each other’s mouths, reaching orgasm together. He had buried himself as deep as his cock would go, no doubt pressing right into Jaina’s womb. Aggra was gaping as she watched Thrall’s thick green stem - the few bottom inches resting outside of Jaina’s pussy - pulsing and contracting, and she knew that rope after frothy rope of his thick orcish baby batter was basting Jaina’s womb in that moment. And judging from the squeals and moans that were muffled from their ongoing kiss, Aggra could tell that Jaina could feel every pulse of his thick essence spraying inside her, filling her. 

The orcess was amazed by the intensity and duration of their shared orgasm. Her husband’s balls seemed to be churning out an almost endless supply of spunk, almost like his body had prepared itself for this particular mating. She was surprised if Jaina’s unprepared human womb was not already filled to capacity with Thrall’s cum, and if what Jaina had said about being fertile was true, Aggra wondered if this ejacuation would lead to something…

Finally, their orgasm ended, and Thrall broke off from Jaina’s kiss with a long, ragged sigh, catching himself at the last second from collapsing atop her and crushing her. He held himself above her with his arms and rested his head on her shoulder, near where Jaina’s own head was still cushioned on Aggra’s lap. Both Thrall and Jaina were drenched in sweat, and Jaina wore a tired but utterly contented smile on her face. After a few moments, Thrall raised his head up and gave a few kissing pecks on Jaina’s lips, as the two interspecies lovers basked in their afterglow.

“I have no words for that, Thrall,” Jaina said, short of breath. “You were amazing.”

“You were amazing,” Thrall repeated her words back at her. “And to think we could’ve done that right after we both defied Archimonde all those years ago. How careless of us at the time.” Jaina laughed at that, running her hands through Thrall’s black mane of hair and beard. 

Thrall sat himself up and began to pull himself out of Jaina’s depths before Aggra stopped him. Aggra extracted herself from underneath Jaina at the other side of the bed, causing Jaina to perk up and look at what she was doing. Aggra smiled and winked at her husband to continue, resting her head on his shoulder. 

He pulled his softening member from Jaina’s cum-filled pussy with a slurp, with Jaina shivering with post-coital bliss, followed by a flow of his thick semen leaking out onto the bed. Aggra’s eyes widened from the exquisite sight; Jaina’s pink, previously untouched-looking pussy was now slightly gaping thanks to the fucking that Thrall’s wrist-thick cock had delivered to it, and her pink depths were utterly filled with his thick white batter. As Thrall pulled away, a long, thin strand of cum extended from the plump tip of his green cock to Jaina’s well-fucked hole. 

Before Thrall could pull away completely, Aggra greedily leaned forward and used her tongue to catch the cobweb-like strand of cum linking his cock to Jaina’s pussy, causing it to snap in the process, with Aggra winking at Thrall after she did so. Turning her attention back to Jaina’s tantilizingly creampied cunt, Aggra in that moment had a craving that needed sating. Jaina’s wide-eyed gaze looked up at the brownskinned female orc questioningly.

“I have smaller tusks than Go’el does, so I can get my tongue deeper, lovely human.” She cast a glance over her shoulder at Thrall as she positioned herself on her knees in front of Jaina’s spread legs. “Watch and learn, husband.”

“Aggra? What’re you - oh!” Before Jaina could finish, Aggra dove in, silencing her words. Her long tongue injected itself right into Jaina’s sperm-soiled snatch as a loud “mmmmm” sound rumbled in the orcess’ throat. Aggra’s head thumped and bumped, her ponytail bobbing up and down in time with her motions as her tongue began to spelunk in and out of Jaina’s pussy, her tongue exploring the entire make-up of the human vagina. 

Any thought of protest died on Jaina’s lips in that moment. And Aggra a moment later felt Jaina gently scratching the shaved sides of Aggra’s scalp, causing Aggra to let out a pleasured purr. Turning her attention to the task at hand, Aggra’s wiggling tongue worked at Jaina’s delicious pussy, tasting the divine concoction of Jaina’s pussy juices and Thrall’s thick male essence injected inside her. Greedily, her tongue scooped up and swallowed every dollop of the stuff that could collect, all the while she felt Jaina shivering under her ministrations. She added two fingers to the mix, gently gliding them in and out of Jaina’s cunny while she felt the pink walls of her pussy contracting around her questing fingers and tongue. 

Her husband had technique when eating pussy, a very good technique that Aggra had felt firsthand. But Aggra had experimented with such things likely long before he had, and she used every sapphic trick that she had now. And while Thrall had tried to tease and drag out Jaina’s pleasure earlier, Aggra was now hell-bent on making the sexy human woman climax on her tongue as quickly as possible, so she held nothing back. Her tongue lashed at every hidden pleasure point she could find, while her tongue and thumb took turns flicking at Jaina’s clit. 

Jaina’s body was so tuned up from the earlier lovemaking that she did not last long this time. With a cry of pleasure, her thighs squished at Aggra’s cheeks and Jaina’s hands wrapped around Aggra’s pony tail for leverage as Aggra’s mouth was suddenly bathed in a flood of Jaina’s juices mixed with more of Thrall’s seed. The orcess drank it all down with gusto, thrusting her fingers into Jaina’s spasming cunny while her tongue continued to work Jaina’s pussy and clit, not needing to hold back as much as her husband did with his larger tusks. 

The climax ended and Jaina fell back on the bed, gasping. Aggra pulled her tongue back and licked her lips clean of the remnants of Thrall and Jaina’s essence. Aggra gulped, swallowing down the last of it with a satisfied “ah” sound. She felt dazed but also satisfied from having eaten the tastiest pussy she had ever and probably would ever eat. Aggra turned to the left and saw Thrall looking at Aggra, impressed. She also noted with amusement that life was flowing back into his cock again, bringing it back to stiffness. 

“You orcs...are going to...kill me,” Jaina rasped out. Thrall and Aggra both laughed at that. 

Thrall sat down on the bed beside Jaina’s naked body. He traced lazy circles across Jaina’s tummy. “You are, of course, welcome to stay the night here. Do you want to stop for the night?”

As if new life sparked in her, Jaina rose up and looked back at him in mock offense. “Oh no you don’t, Thrall. We are not done for tonight, not at all.” She shuffled herself on her hands and knees to the center of the bed, looking over her shoulder and shaking her heart-shaped rump at him teasingly. “Fuck me again, Thrall. And don’t hold back.”

“You’d better do what the lady says, Go’el,” Aggra said, idly rubbing her own pussy as she did. 

“Your wish is my command, both of you,” Thrall laughed. He shuffled himself on his knees behind Jaina. He positioned his erect green member at the lips of her pussy and pushed himself in with a wet pop, sliding in much easier this time thanks to the earlier stretching. They moaned together and Jaina’s body stiffened as she was penetrated by her orcish lover again. 

Aggra fingered her own juicy cunt, lying back lazily at the end of the bed while she watched her husband and Jaina get to some proper rutting. Their first round of sex was passionate lovemaking, as had been the case in Thrall’s fantasy. But this was raw fucking, which is what both of them wanted and needed now. 

Jaina’s bountiful breasts slapped against each other from the rapid motion of Thrall’s fucking, his hips slapping against her ass over and over again as he drove his cock in and out. His large hands nearly encompassed her entire waist as Thrall fucked the tiny human woman on her hands and knees, moaning and grunting as his cock pounded home again and again.

After minutes of watching this, Aggra felt her arousal reach a peak, and it dawned on her that she had yet to have a single climax of her own during the entire night. She had reached a breaking point, and she desperately needed to cum. She shuffled herself forward so that she was right in front of Jaina, the human woman’s head getting shaken back and forth from the pounding Thrall was giving to her at the other hand. Jaina, amid her moaning, opened her eyes and saw Aggra sitting in front of her, spreading open her muscular reddish-brown legs. 

The orcess gently took Jaina’s head in her hands and lowered her down between her own spread thighs. Thrall, on the other end, saw this and gently enticed Jaina to raise her rump in the air and lower the top half of her body down so that she could service his wife. 

“Eat my pussy Jaina, please,” Aggra whispered, the human’s white and blond hair lowered between her thighs. 

Jaina chewed her lip, struggling to get the words out amid Thrall’s thrusts. “I’ve - oh! - never done this before,” she replied. 

Aggra stroked Jaina’s hair. “You’ll do fine. Remember what we did to you, and do your best to mirror that.” 

Jaina lowered her head down tentatively and Aggra sighed when, a moment later, she felt a soft human tongue lapping at her pussy. Aggra took gentle hold of the braid that Jaina had in her hair, using it to guide Jaina’s movements on her first ever pussy-eating endeavor. She was pleased when she felt the human woman use two fingers to separate the petals of Aggra’s dark-colored pussy, opening her up so that her tongue could delve inside. Meanwhile two fingers of Jaina’s other hand ran themselves through the thin patch of Aggra’s pubic hair on her mound. The orcess let out husky moans as Jaina began to work her with her tongue. 

“That’s it, Jaina! Service me like you did my husband, human. Your pussy belongs to him and your mouth belongs to me!” she lustfully cried. 

Jaina moaned into Aggra’s pussy as she continued dutifully lapping away, while Thrall continued pounding her. Aggra became more controlling with humping her muscular thighs against Jaina’s face the longer Jaina became more accustomed to this task. Aggra looking down and seeing Jaina’s doey eyes looking back up at her nearly made her climax on the spot. And what Jaina lacked in experience, she made up for with enthusiasm and a willingness to return the favor for what Aggra had done for her earlier. Thrall’s thrusting into Jaina’s tight pussy also aided in Jaina’s efforts in a way, thrusting her head against Aggra’s cunny with every downstroke from his side of the bed. 

Aggra’s climax came upon her a moment later, and she let out a throaty moan. Gripping the tresses of Jaina’s hair, she thrust the human woman’s mouth against her pussy as her own juices squirted out, forcing Jaina to drink it down. Jaina gasped into the orcess’s pussy, overwhelmed by the sheer flood of clear fluid spilling into her mouth and down her chin. But she took to the task and soldiered on, drinking down everything the orcess gave her.

Her orgasm died down after she’d bathed the human woman’s face in her clear ejaculate, and she slumped back on the fur bed, sighing with a big toothy smile. Days of fantasizing about this had built up a great deal of unreleased tension in Aggra, and it was a great relief to have finally released all of it just as her husband had. Looking down with tired eyes between her legs, she saw Jaina still getting pounded, licking her lips of as much of Aggra’s juices as she could. It was a failed endeavour though, as Aggra had utterly drenched the human archmage’s face in her secretions. 

Thrall suddenly stopped pounding into Jaina, and he hoisted the tiny human woman up into his arms, prompting a surprised gasp from her. He looked over at Aggra. “My wife. You’ve had a turn, but now I’m going to need your help getting back inside Jaina again.” 

Aggra raised an eyebrow at him. “You do, do you? Hmph. Very well, I’ll help you, just as I always do, Go’el,” she said with a wry grin. 

She got down onto her hands and knees in front of Thrall. He was unbothered by Jaina’s comparatively immaterial weight, keeping her held aloft as he stood there waiting for his wife to assist him, while he kissed and licked at the side of Jaina’s cheek to taste his wife’s pussy juices there. Aggra grabbed his immense cock and lowered her mouth down, sucking it into her gullet. Her head bobbed back and forth several times as her tongue lapped at Jaina’s pussy juices coating his shaft, his thick cockhead hitting the back of her throat several times, which she was prepared for thanks to all the many times of practice in taking his cock into her throat. 

She pulled back, popping his cock out of her mouth. Looking up at Jaina, she saw that the human woman was looking down at her, intrigued and envious that the orcess could easily take Thrall’s cock where she previously couldn’t. Aggra winked at Jaina before she took hold of Thrall’s cock and slid it home into Jaina’s pussy again, to the moans of them both. 

With that, Thrall began to bounce Jaina up and down his cock like she was some kind of masturbation toy for his own pleasure. Both the orc and the human woman were drenched in sweat and Jaina’s hair had become unruly, swaying around as the muscular orc bounced her, sliding her cunt up slickly up his pole before dropping her down again over and over. 

“You’re so strong, Thrall,” she gasped. 

“You’re just so small, Jaina,” Thrall moaned. “A small, fierce woman to be reckoned with.” 

Their standing sex continued for some time before Thrall picked up the pace, gripping each cheek of her ass in each hand and hoisting her up and down his green pole. 

“I’m going to fill you with my seed again, Jaina,” he said, nibbling her ear. “Are you ready for it?”

“Yes!” Jaina moaned. 

“Arrrrghh!” Thrall groaned, impaling Jaina on his shaft fully as his plump green balls jumped in their sack, firing another thick, pulsing load of potent cream into Jaina’s womb, where there was a chance that one of his orcish sperm would fertilize one of her human eggs, creating half-breed life inside her, provided she did not later use magical means to prevent this.

His green tube of flesh kept pumping and pulsing as he delivered the entirety of his load into her, filling her womb to capacity to the point that it began to spill out of her thanks to gravity. Thrall kissed and nibbled her shoulder throughout the entirety of his climax, and Jaina shivered and sighed with serene pleasure as she felt herself be filled again. When his orgasm ended, Thrall lifted Jaina’s body off of his cock with a slurp, followed by a deluge of his cum spilling on the ground of their room. 

There will be quite a lot to clean up in the morning, Aggra thought with amusement. 

Thrall carried Jaina’s limp and tired form over to the bed, and settled her exhausted, naked, sweat-drenched body down onto it beside Aggra. Thrall then got onto the bed next to her, sandwiching Jaina in between both himself and his wife. 

“I think...now...I could use some sleep,” Jaina yawned tiredly. She peeked one eye open and gave a blissful smile at Thrall. “Thank you. Thank you both for this.” 

Thrall pecked Jaina on the lips, followed by Aggra, and then Jaina turned on her side and kissed Aggra as well. 

“You mean a lot to my Go’el, and now you mean a lot to me, Jaina Proudmoore. We are happy to have shared this with you,” Aggra replied with a smile. 

Jaina smiled back and tucked herself against Aggra, her breasts pressing against the orcess’s muscular back while Thrall spooned Jaina from behind, snaking his hand over her to take Aggra’s hand in his. 

The three passed out soon after that, completely exhausted from the day’s tiring but blissfully satisfying events. 

The sleep was short-lived, however, as Aggra awoke in the night to feel the bed thumping and shaking. Tiredly, she rubbed her eyes and turned over on her side. She could faintly see Jaina’s naked body - illuminated by the Draenor moonlight creeping through the window - bouncing up and down on Thrall’s body. Thrall was grunting, meeting each of her downward thrusts with an upward thrust of his own while the lithe human woman rode his cock like she was riding a mount, gripping her own breasts and whimpering with pleasure as she did. 

Aggra smiled and turned back on her side, content to let the two mismatched lovers have their fun while she got more sleep. Jaina would be leaving in the morning, with no telling what the future would hold for them. She was more than content to let her husband and their new human lover make up for years of lost time tonight. 

A few hours later, Aggra awoke again to birds chirping outside, as the sun was just beginning to come up. She again felt motion beside her, and she turned on her side and saw Thrall spooning against Jaina from behind, her back pressed against his torso. Her leg was raised in the air, and his cock was gently, wetly pushing in and out of her twat as they made love on their side at a slow, methodical pace. Jaina was cooing, moaning out “Oh, Thrall,” her eyes closed with a blissful smile on her face, and Thrall had a similar expression. 

A moment later, Thrall, rather than grunting with the intensity of an explosive climax like those from earlier, let out a long sigh, kissing Jaina’s skin as he emptied out another smaller load of cum into Jaina’s already overflowing pussy. Thrall’s hand wrapped around her waist, stroking in circles just above her navel where, just a couple inches below that, his cock was pumping ropes of his seed inside her baby chamber. Jaina put her small hand over his and sighed, falling back asleep a moment later while being held in his arms. Aggra followed suit a moment later. 

xxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina tied her hair back into a braid before she went to retrieve her boots, slipping them on one at a time. It was almost midday by the time she and her orcish hosts had found out how to make their limbs work again enough to extract themselves from bed. Aggra was already up preparing food, and Thrall was putting on clothes to travel with, as he was going to venture to Garadar soon to return with his and Aggra’s two children. 

When she was fully clothed, she looked out into the main room of the hut, seeing Thrall with his head on Aggra’s shoulder while he watched the orcess wife cook something. Jaina was overcome with a sudden feeling of melancholy. For how wonderful the previous night was, she was sobered by the realization that Thrall would never fully be hers, and she needed to come to terms with that. Even if it hadn’t been for his marriage to Aggra, the state of the world and Jaina’s ever-present duties made such a thing far too complicated. 

She put a hand to her tummy. The rational part of her brain was telling her that she would, of course, need to take a contraceptive potion when she portaled back to Kul’tiras. The sheer volume of seed that had been put inside her last night and was still inside her now necessitated that. Still, there was a small part of her - the unbridled part of her that she had allowed to flourish last night - was telling her to just take the risk, and let the chips fall where they may. She was the Lord Admiral now, after all; perhaps she could get away with it…

Jaina shook her head, endeavoring to decide on what to do about it by the time she got back home. She rose up from the bed and strode out into the main room, where Thrall and Aggra were waiting for her. They smiled when they saw her approach. 

“Good morning,” Jaina said, giving a small smile to both of them. 

There was a lapse of silence for a few moments before Aggra spoke up. “You return to Kul’tiras now?” 

“I am. Duty calls,” Jaina replied. Aggra nodded in response. Jaina looked at Thrall. “You are going to bring your children back?” 

Thrall nodded. “I’m sure they miss us.” 

Jaina nodded, rubbing her arms. After a few more moments of awkward silence, she opened and closed her mouth a couple times. “Aggra, Thrall, last night was...lovely. Thank you both for having me here.” 

Aggra set her cooking utensils down and approached Jaina, wrapping her in a hug. Jaina returned the hug. Thrall approached her and she felt her heartbeat pick up just from having him near again. He smiled at her and took her small hand in his, planting a gentlemanly kiss on it. 

“This is not goodbye, Jaina. We will be seeing each other again,” his deep voice said to her warmly. 

Jaina nodded. “I know, Thrall, thank you.” 

She smoothed out her robe and strode toward the door, retrieving her staff on the way. She turned around to look at them both again. “Farewell to you both.” 

‘Goodbye, Lady Proudmoore,” they both said together. 

She took one last look at them before she turned and walked along the path leading up to the hut. She took a deep breath and cast her incantation to open the portal home. However, just before she finished, she heard footsteps approaching. Looking over her shoulder she saw Thrall and Aggra there, as if they wanted more to say. 

“Jaina?” Aggra asked. 

Jaina looked at her and her husband questiongly. “Aggra?” 

“Please do come back whenever you want,” she said with a big smile. Thrall gave Jaina a wink. 

Jaina’s heart swelled and she smiled widely, nodding at both of them before stepping through the portal and departing Nagrand. 

THE END


End file.
